mike_emil_game_and_videofandomcom-20200214-history
Saburo Shinoda
Saburo Shinoda (篠田三郎 Shinoda Saburo) is a Japanese actor and voice actor. His real name is Haruo Otsuka (大塚 晴生 Otsuka Haruo). He is mostly known for his role as Ultraman Taro's human host named Kotaro Higashi and also was the voice actor for Ultraman Taro in the series only. He was also Silver Kamen (1971) and played in Godzilla vs. Mothra (1992). He is a member of the Ultraman Foundation. Early Life Haruo Otsuka was born on December 5, 1948 in Tokyo, Japan. Career Ultra Series Shinoda was hired by Tsuburaya Prouductions. he in Ultraman Ace. in 1973. team work of Tsuburaya was good idea to Shinoda play of New Ultraman's human hosted. Before being casted as Kotaro Higashi in Ultraman Taro, Saburo made a cameo appearance in Ultraman Ace episode 20. So far, he has yet to reprise his role, either as Kotaro Higashi or Ultraman Taro. He is the first voice actor for Ultraman Taro and yet to reprise it in the future. Currently, the role of Ultraman Taro passed to veteran voice actor Hiroya Ishimaru. Although no longer the voice in for Taro, his grunts were still kept and reused in some of Taro's later appearances. Currently career Shinoda was starting in Japanese TV Show. Gallery Kotaro and Dan and Gen.jpg| Saburo and Kohji Moritsugu and Ryū Manatsu Saigo no ban gohan Jiro.jpg| Saburo and Jiro Dan in Saigo no ban gohan on episode 8 Kotaro in Ultraman Taro books.jpg| Shinoda pulls Ultra Replica Ultra Badge in books Kotaro Higashi and Hiroyuki Kudo.jpg| Shinoda and Yuki Inoue (actor of Hiroyuki Kudo) Trivia * he make his voice in Ultraman Taro and Zoffy and Ultraseven. in currently series. his grunts voice was use. and was help of grunts voice by Hiroya Ishimaru in Ultraman Mebius * he with Jiro Dan cast of Ultraman Jack. both in Saigo no ban gohan (mean is Last Dinner series) on Episode 8 * he with alongside cast of Ultra Series is Hatsunori Hasegawa (actor of Takeshi Yamato from Ultraman 80) and Hiroyuki Watanabe (actor of Commander Akio Ishimuro from Ultraman Gaia and actor of Gaoh from Kamen Rider Den-O) three actor playing in TAKAMINE films * fans of Ultraman Taro who make of Saburo's characters Kotaro is transformed in Ultraman Mebius. * his birth date is December 5th, same of Walt Disney and Tom Wednesday * Kotaro Higashi was meant to return in Ultraman Mebius to assist Ultraman Mebius, just like other Ultra Brothers' human hosts/forms, but he couldn't make it because Saburo Shinoda was attending someone's funeral at the time. Saburo Shinoda was also supposed to voice act for Taro but this decision was scrapped due to the funeral he was attending. Susumu Kurobe and Kohji Moritsugu admitted that Saburo's inability to return was a huge regret. * Saburo's son was born after the end of Ultraman Taro and he tried to watch it when he got something, perhaps he recorded only one video on rebroadcasting. However, it was the way of finishing Ultraman Taro struggling in the first part of the second episode and continuing to the next round. From seeing this, his son never saw Ultraman Taro at all. * After the end of Ultraman Taro, when Saburo appeared on the "Wife's Extracurricular Teaching" team on "TV Challenge Star Otama Ball Tournament" (Nippon Television System, January 5, 1986), the Space Science Guard member ZAT who appeared in Ultraman Taro he wear clothes and he showed off Taro's transformation pose. However, unlike other actors in the Showa Ultra Series, Saburo have not appeared again in the Ultra Series. In the sports announcement "Tsuburaya Pro 50th anniversary commemorative special issue (released July 10, 2013)" Taro "40th anniversary commemorative interview" to Kotaro Higashi want to keep it as a good memory of youth in himself". * During his time in Ultraman Taro, Saburo Shinoda stated that: ** His favorite monster is Depparas. ** Even Saburo himself is shocked of learning of Kotaro's decision to leave his Ultraman to continue his life as a normal human. Moreover, he thought that "I am doing my best as a human being for peace" after that by Kotaro Higashi that he does not respect this last. * Although Saburo Shinoda has never co-starred in the Ultra Series after the end of Ultraman Taro, he has a friendship with Ryu Manatsu, Gen Ohtori's actor and Ultraman Leo's voice actor, even their sons are classmates. When Ryu suffered from gastric cancer in 2004, Saburo cooperated with treatment by introducing a second opinion. However, Tsuburaya Productions is not coupled with co-star-winning deployment of the settings and the contents of the Ultra Brothers in the shooting of. * Saburo Shinoda shares a few similarities with Masao Nakasone, the voice actor of Ultraman: ** Both only reprise two different roles on the Ultra Series, one of them is their noticeable role (Ultraman's and Ultraman Taro's voice actor). ** Both are actors and voice actors. ** Both their grunts for their Ultra (Ultraman & Taro) still kept and reused in the later apperance. ** However, unlike Masao, Saburo is still alive and did not retire yet. Category:People Category:Asia People Category:Actor Category:Voice Actor Category:Japanese People Category:People from Tokyo Category:Ultraman Taro Category:Ultraman Taro cast Category:Ultraman Ace Category:Ultra Human Hosts cast Category:Ultraman Ace cast Category:1940s births Category:A to Z